Cadeau de mariage
by Dinou
Summary: Tonks fait un petit cadeau de mariage surprise à notre cher Remus


**Titre :** Cadeau de mariage

**Auteur **: dinou

**Genre **: romance

**Pairing **: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin

**Rating **: tout public

**Résumé **: Tonks fait un petit cadeau de mariage surprise à notre cher Remus

**Disclaimer **: la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cas de la reprise de tous les défis sur la communauté LJ « remus_and_tonks », thème : « mariage »

**Nombre de mots **: 1024

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Remus se préparait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Nymphadora. Aujourd'hui, Nymphadora Tonks allait devenir Madame Lupin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et Remus se demandait si elle connaîtrait vraiment le meilleur avec lui. Voldemort tenait entre ses mains le Ministère de la Magie, et des lois récentes en faisait un moins que rien, il n'était plus un homme et encore moins un sorcier. Alors, faire le bonheur de la jeune femme allait être une dure mission. C'est à peine si Remus osait mettre un pied sur le chemin de Traverse, il ne pouvait même pas rejoindre Tonks pour le déjeuner au Ministère, de peur de se faire attaquer par quelques imbéciles.

Et pourtant, Remus s'était juré de faire s'éloigner Nymphadora de lui, pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vraie vie auprès d'un homme qui pourrait lui donner tout ce qu'elle méritait, au lieu de cette vie de misère et de cavale.

Mais les évènements récents avaient bouleversé sa vision des choses. La disparition de Sirius, la mort du professeur Dumbledore, les lacérations sur le visage de Bill, tout montrait à Remus que de toute façon, Nymphadora n'était en sécurité nulle part. Alors quand après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, elle était encore une fois revenue à la charge, il n'avait plus d'arme pour résister au doux regard de Tonks.

Et ce qui caractérisait Nymphadora Tonks n'avait jamais été la patience, et ne le serait sûrement jamais. Elle voulait rester tout le temps à ses côtés, elle l'avait convaincu de venir vivre chez elle (par soucis de sécurité et rattraper le temps perdu, selon ses dires), et seulement quelques jours après c'était elle qui lui proposait de l'épouser.

Remus avait essayé de lui dire que c'était un peu tôt, qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés. Mais comme d'habitude, Nymphadora ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, elle ne savait pas combien temps ils avaient tous les deux. Elle voulait crier au monde entier que maintenant elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et le Ministère pouvait bien aller se faire voir s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix. Remus avait dû finalement abandonner la partie, comment résister à un tel argumentaire, surtout quand le dit argumentaire était souligné par quelques baisers de la jeune femme à des endroits stratégiques.

Ensuite, tout s'était vite enchaîné. Ils étaient allés parler aux parents de Nymphadora, qui avaient plutôt bien accueilli la nouvelle (pas qu'ils avaient vraiment voix au chapitre), et ils avaient alors vite commencé les préparatifs pour le mariage.

Bien sûr, tout s'était décidé entre Tonks et sa mère, Remus et Ted étant juste bon à acquiescer lorsqu'elles pensaient à leur demander leurs avis une fois de temps en temps, ce qui les amusa autant l'un que l'autre entre deux parties d'échecs version sorcier.

Remus avait souvent regretté de ne pas pouvoir offrir un grand mariage à Nymphadora, mais déjà trouver un mage qui veuillent bien les unir, sans les dénoncer au Ministère, avait été difficile, et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de faire venir des membres de l'Ordre, beaucoup serait présent au mariage de Bill et Fleur quelques semaines plus tard, ils ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les réunir encore une fois. Alors ça ne serait qu'une petite cérémonie, avec pour seuls témoins les parents de la jeune femme.  
Mais là où Remus voyait la première injustice d'une longue série pour la jeune femme, Nymphadora y voyait une opportunité une fois la guerre terminée de faire une grande fête, avec tout l'Ordre, les amis et la famille. Rien ne pouvait altérer la bonne humeur et l'optimisme de Tonks quand elle avait décidé que le chaudron était à moitié plein.

Remus fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre.

« Oui ? » dit-il, se doutant que c'était Andromeda qui venait, encore une fois, vérifier qu'il était bientôt prêt.

« Coucou mon loup d'amour. »

Remus se retourna surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à se trouver face à sa fiancée, encore moins dans sa magnifique robe blanche.

« Dis donc jeune fille, on n'est pas sensé se voir avant la cérémonie, qui se passera dans vingt minute devant le mage marieur. » dit-il en souriant.

« Je sais bien, mais il fallait que je te parle avant. » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte.

« Ah oui ? » surpris.

« Oui. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. » dit-elle en lui tendant une petite boite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre et tu verras bien. » dit-elle.

Remus remarqua que la jeune femme était un peu nerveuse, ce qui le rendit lui aussi quelque peu nerveux. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans cette boite qui crée une telle appréhension chez sa jeune et belle fiancée ?

Alors Remus entrepris d'ouvrir le petit paquet et se retrouva face à deux petits chaussons blancs pour nouveau-né.

« Dora, dis moi que c'est ce que je pense. »

« Si tu penses que bientôt, on sera trois à porter le nom de Lupin, alors c'est bien ce que tu penses. »

« Nom d'un mage en culotte courte. »

« Cette expression est de mise en effet. » dit-elle toujours incertaine que de la réaction de Remus. « Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dis moi que tu es heureux de ce qui nous arrive, je suis à deux doigts de me sentir mal. »

« Je t'aime. » dit-il en se jetant sur ses lèvres, la pressant fort contre lui. « Que je t'aime. »

Cet instant de félicité fut coupé par Andromeda qui tira sa fille de force hors des bras de Remus pour qu'elle puisse finir de se préparer.

Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le mage, sans aucune hésitation, l'un comme l'autre s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Et le meilleur arrive bientôt. » dit-elle en portant la main de Remus sur son ventre encore plat qui abriterait pendant quelques temps le meilleur de chacun d'eux.

**Fin.**

Alors, votre opinion sur ce petit texte ?

A très bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
